riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Crucia
One of the great dragon goddesses of the Blood Storm is Crucia. She was responsible for leading a war against the High Elves of Telara.High Elf race page on the official RIFT game site Crucia comes from the elemental Plane of Air, and her Dragon Cult is known as the Storm Legion. Once you are "touched" by this goddess, you're never the same, and those who are under her influence for too long eventually become an embodiment of her will. Dragon of Air: the Broodmother When the dragons first arrived on Telara, Crucia united entire armies under a great hive mind that spread like the wind in one coordinated assault. Were it not for the brave deeds of Telara’s heroes, every mortal being would be thrall to the white dragon. But the Ward cracked, and with it, Crucia’s prison. Still trapped, the Broodmother plots within her icy tomb, manipulating anyone anywhere she can, but happy to strike like a thunderbolt force when necessary. Her Storm Legion has allied with and betrayed all the other dragon cults at one time or another, for such is her way: through manipulation, coercion, or direct mind-control, she will bend every will in tune with her own, till all creation sings in perfect, matching monotone﻿ Cult of Crucia: the Storm Legion Once, Crucia possessed a vast empire, unflinching armies, and the most sophisticated spy network in Telara’s history. Now, the Storm Queen can merely invade and overthrow the minds of mortals who lack the monumental will to resist her. A lifelong friend suddenly changes expression and becomes a deadly assassin. Children turn against their parents, and kings are killed by their consorts, who the night before swore love eternal. Crucia cannot fully control everyone in her cult, but once touched, the thrall remains something of a blank slate, easy pickings for further control. Crucia has worn their minds smooth, as the wind scours the mountainside. Imprisonment Crucia is imprisoned deep below the mountains of Iron Pine Peaks, a deed performed by Phynnious Rothmann3, the first pyromancer, and Ekkehard4 , first of the Shamans and blessed by Thedeor. Escape During their visit to Iron Pine Peaks the Ascended made a shocking discovery: Crucia wasn't imprisoned within the frozen lake of Iron Pine Peaks like everyone thought but had holed up within the roof of her own temple waiting for both the arrival of the Ascended and for her slaves the Architects of the Plane of Earth to get the Infinity Gate they had once created up & running. Upon the arrival of Ascended she broke through the roof of her temple and offered a place within the Storm Legion to the Ascended before flying away. Frozen Tempest The Ascended followed Crucia to the Frozen Tempest where the Ascended faced Crucia's highest ranking minions. During the battle Crucia constantly kept offering a place within her Storm Legion to the Ascended. Eventually the Ascended reached Crucia and slew her. True Nature All Blood Storm have a secret true nature that would drive mortals mad and Crucia was no different: little did the Ascended know that as they struck Crucia down did she transfer her soul into a new body. This ability was a secret that would drive lesser minds to madness at the implications. With her new body Crucia would arrange the permanant death of her brother Regulos. Capture by Nightmares After the Nightmares of Arak began their invasion of Telara the Storm Queen had begun to see the potential of Nightmares and began to set up the Infinity Gate to open to certain coordinates within the Plane of Water only for the Ascended to interfere and at the advice of the armies of Aia(who feared her gaining access to the full power of Nightmares and destroying the Planes just as much as she feared an even worse threat that was coming) change the coordinates to Draumheim where Arak and his forces held their staging grounds. Capturing Crucia the Shade of Akylios deliivered the Storm Queen to Arak who had certain plans for her. Return of the Storm Upon the Ascended's own arrival within Draumheim they were called upon to fight six Nightmare versions of the Blood Storm known as the Six Extinctions and upon slaying 3 of them they approached the Extinction of Tyranny after removing the bindings to her prison only to find themselves facing not a Nightmare version of Crucia but Crucia herself imprisoned by Arak until the Ascended came along and broke the bindings holding her in place. Fleeing the Ascended informed Kondraum of these facts which disturbed him.Return of the Storm http://rift.magelo.com/en/quest/1469926893/Return-of-the-Storm. Storm at Sea Crucia later holed up on the Tyrant's Throne within the Plane of Water and begun attempts to control the Akvan Yrlwalach. When the Ascended came knocking on her doors she was furious and began immediate construction of a new greater dragon body made fully of strong metal unlike her original body which had weak flesh.﻿ Tyrant's Forge After successfully brainwashing the Akvan Johan the Dragon of Air was assailed by the Ascended who slew Johan(though not before destroying it's shock collar setting it loose upon the Storm Legion as it began praising their ruler Crucia in it's madness) and destroyed Crucia's deep sea machine PUMPKIN before reaching Crucia and her new Greater Mech Dragon body and rendering it inoperatable forcing her to flee in her human body once more to scheme for the destruction of the Planes. References See also *Gods Category:Gods Category:History Category:NPCs